


all or nothing no more in between

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, barf, poor writing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: kyungsoo saves baekhyun from the mess and threat who is baekhyun himself.





	all or nothing no more in between

**Author's Note:**

> title from carly rae jepsen's cut to the feeling
> 
> inspired by exo's knowing bros ask me anything segment where baekhyun revealed that kyungsoo is his pick for body scrubs.

“jongdae! jongdae! jongdae! JONGDAE!”  
  
baekhyun hoists himself up from the bathtub and grabs the towel hanging by the rack. he wraps it around his lower body and leaves the bathroom door open.  
  
“nobody use the bathroom! i’m gonna shower!” baekhyun announces out loud. he only hears silence as a response.  
  
“jongdae? jongdae? kim jongdae, come out. come out. come out wherever you are.” baekhyun teases. this will probably get jongdae out and about his room so that he can lend his assistance on scrubbing the dead skin off of baekhyun’s back.  
  
to no avail, no one responds.  
  
_where is everybody?_  
  
baekhyun grips onto the towel tighter as kyungsoo emerges from his room. the clothed boy rubs his eyes and covers his mouth as he lets out a yawn.  
  
“they all left. i don’t know why.”  
  
“oh. i’m sorry. go ahead. go back to sleep.” baekhyun displays an apologetic smile. he walks back to the bathroom.  
  
“it’s alright. i’m up. do you need help…” kyungsoo manages to capture baekhyun’s attention, “in _anything_?” kyungsoo adds.  
  
baekhyun is sure that his imagination is playing an illusion on him because kyungsoo cannot be the one insinuating any flirtatious act.  
  
_kyungsoo will never!_  
  
_unless, he knows…_  
  
baekhyun shakes his head.  
  
_jongdae will never reveal…_  
  
“baekhyun!” kyungsoo calls out baekhyun out of his sudden reverie. baekhyun mumbles an apology and declines kyungsoo’s offer.  
  
“leave the door open. i’ll brush my teeth while you do your _thing_.”  
  
_did kyungsoo just say ‘thing’? he can’t possibly…_  
  
“your slipping into your own world again.” kyungsoo comments. he chuckles and gives baekhyun a subtle remark that the half-naked guy is cute. kyungsoo retreats back to his room to get said toiletries.  
  
baekhyun makes it the start of his habit to slap himself whenever necessary.  
  
baekhyun tries to reach the middle of his back but all his efforts go to waste. meanwhile, kyungsoo has his toothbrush in his mouth, idly brushing his teeth.  
  
kyungsoo finishes and sneaks a peek through the shower curtain. he sees a struggling baekhyun whose almost cursing the body scrub.  
  
“you need help.” kyungsoo remarks.  
  
“you find my struggles amusing.” baekhyun retorts and kyungsoo’s face light up with his boy-like smile but very manly laugh.  
  
“i do. such a proud person.”  
  
“what did you say?” baekhyun says in annoyance but in a playfully cute way of him being annoyed. he likes ot think kyungsoo digs that look.  
  
baekhyun tries to get the body scrub on his back once again but fails miserably. his cheeks heat up as his attempts fail every single time because he is under the scrutiny of do kyungsoo.  
  
“okay! i give up! help me!” baekhyun pouts.  
  
“only if you ask nicely.” kyungsoo goads baekhyun.  
  
_kyungsoo being dominant is so not good for baekhyun’s dick… which is currently on display. mind you._  
  
“please help me.” baekhyun gives in to kyungsoo’s dominating side. _how sexy._  
  
kyungsoo is particularly happy and cheerful today. he displays another award-winning, heart-clenching, cancer-curing smile. baekhyun swears his heart is dropping faster than the speed of light.  
  
_if kyungsoo continues to be this two-faced adorable yet alluring man, baekhyun swears—_  
  
“okay! let’s clean you up.” kyungsoo rolls up the sleeves of his sweater. he lathers a big amount of body scrub on baekhyun’s damp back, gets the loofah, and starts scrubbing.  
  
in the confines of the bathroom, baekhyun could hear kyungsoo’s hums. in the confines of his mind, baekhyun could hear the crazy beating of his heart. he swallows nervously, hoping that kyungsoo doesn’t notice. kyungsoo doesn’t see baekhyun or his reaction. the other guy’s focus is only on scrubbing baekhyun’s back.  
  
“i’ll go exfoliate my face or something.” baekhyun mutters, interrupting kyungsoo’s humming. the latter continues on scrubbing. baekhyun feels a little dejected and squeezes a blob peeling gel on his palm. he rubs the gel in a circular motion, lightly but still making sure he removes all the dead skin on his face.  
  
kyungsoo’s hands travel south of baekhyun’s back. baekhyun feels goosebumps surfacing on his skin.  
  
“you can wash it on your own, right?” kyungsoo asks and startles baekhyun in his exfoliation.  
  
baekhyun accidentally gets the peeling gel in his eyes and it stings bad. he screams horrifically in pain, igniting kyungsoo’s adrenaline rush. kyungsoo tries to turn the knobs fixed onto the bathroom wall. he accidentally turns on the heater and hot water drizzles through the showerhead drenching his sweater and rattling baekhyun’s panic. kyungsoo tries another knob and cold water splashes through the tub faucet. baekhyun jolts because of the sudden temperature change and the irritating sensation on his eyes worsen.  
  
kyungsoo makes an effort to keep calm under pressure until he finally turns the right shower head knob. he swats baekhyun’s hands away from the boy’s face and washes the gel away from baekhyun’s eyes. kyungsoo’s fingers feel coarse on baekhyun’s skin but the younger boy’s touches are delicate as can be.  
  
it takes a while for the pricking feeling to wear off. baekhyun peers his eyes open slowly until he succeeds. kyungsoo pats the water off of baekhyun’s face. their faces near and baekhyun hears the hammering sound in his chest. he hopes that kyungsoo doesn’t hear it. he hopes that kyungsoo doesn’t notice that his heart is about to burst out of its cage any minute.  
  
kyungsoo traces his thumb onto baekhyun’s cheeks. he gives a shy smile.  
  
“are you okay now?”  
  
baekhyun can only nod in response. every sound is hazy and almost muted except for his blood’s coagulation and his heart’s spasmodic beats.  
  
kyungsoo just saved his life.  
  
_okay. kyungsoo just saved his sense of sight._  
  
baekhyun sees kyungsoo doused. he sincerely apologizes for his clumsiness. kyungsoo stands up and discards his sweater before slipping down his boxers. he stands bare in front of baekhyun. baekhyun can only observe the awkwardness of the situation where kyungsoo’s thing is nearly in front of his face. baekhyun gulps and prays he gets to control himself.  
  
“let’s just shower together.” kyungsoo hoarsely titters. he offers baekhyun his hand and the latter stands up.  
  
“it’s not like we haven’t showered before.” kyungsoo teases.


End file.
